BBC Two "Curve" idents
These are the BBC Two idents from 27th September 2018 until the present day. In 2018, BBC Two replaced its three-year-old resurrected 1991-2001 set from 2015 with a new set of idents known as Curve. The new on-air look ditches the long-running "2" symbol in favor of a curved wave design, resembling a '2'. Some aspects of the idents feel like modern, spiritual successors to their 90s counterparts. Same goes for trailers, sign zones and breakdown slides. BBC Two Whole Set of Idents.png|The launch set of 16 idents Symbol: BBC Two '2' idents_2018.svg Other nations: *Northern Ireland *Wales *Defunct: Scotland Regular BBC Two Feel Good ident.png|Feel Good https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 (Frame A) Bandicam 2018-09-27 14-01-36-163.png|Feel Good https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 (Frame B) Bandicam 2018-09-27 14-01-16-139.png|Captivating https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 Screen Shot 2018-09-27 at 13.24.45.png|Escapist https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Escapist_05.jpg Screen Shot 2019-04-04 at 00.59.25.png|Authoritative (Frame A) Bandicam 2018-09-27 14-00-54-675.png|Authoritative (Frame B) Screen Shot 2018-09-27 at 13.24.17.png|Reflective (Frame A; Regular) https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Reflective_03.jpg Screen_Shot_2019-08-17_at_2-37-02.png|Reflective (Frame B; Pages Turn) https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Reflective_03.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-27 14-01-51-145.png|Mind-Bending http://www.conlannormington.com/bbc-two-ident-sculpture/ Bandicam 2018-09-27 14-01-44-133.png|Wonder https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Wonder_05.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-27 14-01-58-135.png|Celebratory https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 Bandicam 2018-09-27 14-01-14-761.png|Revelatory https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 Screen Shot 2019-04-04 at 00.18.19.png|Offbeat https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 (Frame A) Bandicam 2018-09-27 14-01-01-204.png|Offbeat https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 (Frame B) Bandicam 2018-09-27 14-00-47-484.png|Thought-Provoking http://www.conlannormington.com/bbctwo-ident/ (initial version) Withdrawn October 2018 BBC Two Thought-Provoking v2 ident.png|Thought-Provoking http://www.conlannormington.com/bbctwo-ident/ (revised version) Bandicam_2018-09-27_14-01-23-137.png|Visceral https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1139919#post-1139919 (initial version) Withdrawn October 2018 BBC Two Visceral v2 ident.png|Visceral https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1139919#post-1139919 (revised version) Bandicam 2018-09-27_14-01-37-075.png|Dark https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1139919#post-1139919 Screen Shot 2019-04-04 at 01.01.45.png|Gritty https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Gritty_07.jpg (Frame A) Bandicam 2018-09-27_14-01-08-609.png|Gritty https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Gritty_07.jpg (Frame B) Screen Shot 2019-04-27 at 11.56.56.png|Bold https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Bold_02.jpg (Frame A) 1289727_bbc231440x810_262703.jpg|Bold https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Bold_02.jpg (Frame B) 1289719_bbc2161440x810_345292.jpg|Charged bbc22018s 1.jpg|Sharp https://www.instagram.com/p/BppUyv7HluT/ (Frame A) (Purple) Screen_Shot_2019-06-08_at_21-55-40.png|Sharp https://www.instagram.com/p/BppUyv7HluT/ (Frame B) (Green) Screen_Shot_2019-06-09_at_0-55-42.png|Sharp https://www.instagram.com/p/BppUyv7HluT/ (Frame C) (Red) Screen_Shot_2019-06-09_at_0-55-54.png|Sharp https://www.instagram.com/p/BppUyv7HluT/ (Frame D) (Blue) Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 16.29.14.png|Silly https://twitter.com/JamFactory/status/1065203171054755840 (Frame A) Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 14.58.37.png|Silly https://twitter.com/JamFactory/status/1065203171054755840 (Frame B) BBC Two Gripping ident.png|Gripping https://www.instagram.com/p/BpzmbV-HWbc/ (Frame A) Screen Shot 2019-04-28 at 11.41.38.png|Gripping https://www.instagram.com/p/BpzmbV-HWbc/ (Frame B) BBC Two Absorbing ident.jpg|Absorbing BBC Two 22 April 2019.png|Sparky BBC Two Discovery ident.png|Discovery (Frame A) BBC Two Discovery ident B.png|Discovery (Frame B) Screen_Shot_2019-06-16_at_10-55-04.png|Intense (Frame A) BBC Two 16 June 2019.png|Intense (Frame B) Screen_Shot_2019-06-17_at_2-17-57.png|Maverick (Frame A) Screen_Shot_2019-06-17_at_2-20-53.png|Maverick (Frame B) Screen_Shot_2019-06-17_at_2-22-03.png|Maverick (Frame C) Screen_Shot_2019-06-17_at_2-22-27.png|Maverick (Frame D) Screen Shot 2019-10-07 at 17-09-35.png|Maverick (Frame E) BBC Two 20 June 2019.png|Illuminating BBC Two 5 October 2019.png|Punchy BBC Two Thought-Provoking 2 23 November 2019.png|Thought-Provoking 2 (Frame A) BBC Two Thought-Provoking 2 23 November 2019 B.png|Thought-Provoking 2 (Frame B) BBC Two Thought-Provoking 2 23 November 2019 C.png|Thought-Provoking 2 (Frame C) Logoless BBC Two Feel Good Ident (No Logo).png|Feel Good https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 (Frame A) BBC Two Feel Good Ident B (No Logo).png|Feel Good https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 (Frame B) BBC Two Captivating ident (No Logo).png|Captivating https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 BBC Two Escapist ident (No Logo).png|Escapist https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Escapist_05.jpg BBC Two Authoritative ident (No Logo).png|Authoritative (Frame A) BBC Two Authoritative ident B (No Logo).png|Authoritative (Frame B) BBC Two Reflective ident (No Logo).png|Reflective (Frame A; Regular) https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Reflective_03.jpg Screen_Shot_2019-08-17_at_2-38-06.png|Reflective (Frame B; Pages Turn) https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Reflective_03.jpg BBC Two Mind-Bending ident (No Logo).png|Mind-Bending http://www.conlannormington.com/bbc-two-ident-sculpture/ BBC Two Wonder ident (No Logo).png|Wonder https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Wonder_05.jpg BBC Two Celebratory ident (No Logo).png|Celebratory https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 BBC Two Revelatory ident (No Logo).png|Revelatory https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 BBC Two Offbeat ident (No Logo).png|Offbeat https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 (Frame A) BBC Two Offbeat ident B (No Logo).png|Offbeat https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1134255#post-1134255 (Frame B) BBC Two Thought-Provoking ident (No_Logo).png|Thought-Provoking http://www.conlannormington.com/bbctwo-ident/ (initial version) Withdrawn October 2018 BBC Two Visceral ident (No Logo).png|Visceral https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1139919#post-1139919 (initial version) Withdrawn October 2018 BBC Two Dark ident (No Logo).png|Dark https://tvforum.uk/forums/post1139919#post-1139919 BBC Two Gritty ident (No Logo).png|Gritty https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Gritty_07.jpg (Frame A) BBC Two Gritty ident B (No Logo).png|Gritty https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Gritty_07.jpg (Frame B) BBC Two Bold ident (No Logo).png|Bold https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Bold_02.jpg (Frame A) BBC Two Bold ident B (No Logo).png|Bold https://futuredeluxe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/BBC_Bold_02.jpg (Frame B) BBC Two Charged ident (No Logo).png|Charged BBC Two Sharp ident (No Logo).png|Sharp https://www.instagram.com/p/BppUyv7HluT/ (Frame A) (Purple) BBC Two Sharp ident B (No Logo).png|Sharp https://www.instagram.com/p/BppUyv7HluT/ (Frame B) (Green) BBC Two Sharp ident C (No Logo).png|Sharp https://www.instagram.com/p/BppUyv7HluT/ (Frame C) (Red) BBC Two Sharp ident D (No Logo).png|Sharp https://www.instagram.com/p/BppUyv7HluT/ (Frame D) (Blue) BBC Two Sharp ident E (No Logo).png|Sharp https://www.instagram.com/p/BppUyv7HluT/ (Frame E) (Red; Light) BBC Two Sharp ident F (No Logo).png|Sharp https://www.instagram.com/p/BppUyv7HluT/ (Frame F) (Purple; Light) BBC Two Sharp ident G (No Logo).png|Sharp https://www.instagram.com/p/BppUyv7HluT/ (Frame G; Last) (Green) BBC Two Silly ident (No Logo).png|Silly https://twitter.com/JamFactory/status/1065203171054755840 (Frame A) BBC Two Silly ident B (No Logo).png|Silly https://twitter.com/JamFactory/status/1065203171054755840 (Frame B) BBC Two Gripping ident (No Logo).png|Gripping https://www.instagram.com/p/BpzmbV-HWbc/ (Frame A) BBC Two Gripping ident B (No Logo).png|Gripping https://www.instagram.com/p/BpzmbV-HWbc/ (Frame B) BBC Two Absorbing ident (No Logo).png|Absorbing BBC Two Discovery ident (No Logo).png|Discovery (Frame A) BBC Two Discovery ident B (No Logo).png|Discovery (Frame B) BBC Two Intense ident (No Logo).png|Intense (Frame A) BBC Two Intense ident B (No Logo).png|Intense (Frame B) BBC Two Maverick ident (No Logo).png|Maverick (Frame A) BBC Two Maverick ident B (No Logo).png|Maverick (Frame B) BBC Two Maverick ident C (No Logo).png|Maverick (Frame C) BBC Two Maverick ident D (No Logo).png|Maverick (Frame D) BBC Two Maverick ident E (No Logo).png|Maverick (Frame E) BBC Two Illuminating ident (No Logo).png|Illuminating Punchy.jpg|Punchy The BBC Two logo is omitted in this version. Special Christmas Idents BBC2 Christmas 2018 Magical Ident.jpg|Magical (Christmas 2018-2019) BBC2 Christmas 2018 Magical Ident (No Logo).png|Magical (Christmas 2018-2019) The BBC Two logo is omitted in this version. BBC2 Christmas 2018 Glamourous Ident.jpg|Glorious / Glamourous (Christmas 2018-2019) BBC2 Christmas 2018 Cosy Ident.jpg|Cosy / Comforting (Christmas 2018-2019) BBC2 Christmas 2019 Ident.jpg|Festive (Christmas 2019) BBC2 Christmas 2019 Festive Ident (No Logo).jpg|Festive (Christmas 2019) The BBC Two logo is omitted in this version. Unused BBC Two Unused Christmas ident 2018.png|(by Andrew James' Vimeo channel) This Christmas ident never aired (Frame A) BBC Two Unused Christmas ident 2018 frame B.png|(by Andrew James' Vimeo channel) This Christmas ident never aired (Frame B) BBC Two Unused Christmas ident 2018 frame C.png|(by Andrew James' Vimeo channel) This Christmas ident never aired (Frame C) BBC Two Unused Christmas ident 2018 frame D.png|(by Andrew James' Vimeo channel) This Christmas ident never aired (Frame D) Prototype Idents BBC_Two_Gripping_ident_Prototype.png|Gripping https://www.instagram.com/p/BpzmbV-HWbc/ (Frame A) BBC_Two_Gripping_ident_B_Prototype.png|Gripping https://www.instagram.com/p/BpzmbV-HWbc/ (Frame B) BBC_Two_Glorious_ident_Prototype.jpg|Glorious / Glamorous (Christmas 2018-2019) Entries Link *Logopedia's Entry Category:BBC Two Category:BBC Category:BBC Idents Category:Television idents Category:2018